Songfic : Tout est tellement éphémère
by Valyndra
Summary: [OS/TERMINÉ] Quelques heures après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, le calme revient au Sanctuaire. Les golds sont morts et les bronzes divins sont dans le coma. Marine, elle, constate l'amère réalité et se souvient des moments passés avec Aiolia. S'inscrit dans la chronologie de la fiction Saint Seiya After de StiffUpperLip ! Cover de Robert Gendler, " Rémanent de Supernova ".


**Songfic Marine x Aiolia : **

**_Tout est tellement éphémère_ – Sofia Essaïdi et Christopher Stills, **

**Cléopâtre, dernière reine d'Égypte.**

 **Cette songfic se situe quelques heures après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès. Les golds sont morts et les bronzes divins sont revenus au Sanctuaire mais sont tous dans le coma. Dans l'idée, je voulais inscrire cet OS dans la chronologie de la Fiction Saint Seiya After, de mon ami StiffUpperLip98, dont la fiction est publiée dans son intégralité sur le site Fanfiction-fr (allez la lire, elle est géniale !). Considère aussi au passage cet OS comme cadeau d'anniversaire mon p'tit pote ;) !**

 **Pour ce qui est de la chanson, elle vient, comme écrit plus haut, de la comédie musicale « Cléopâtre, dernière reine d'Égypte », que je vous conseille vraiment de regarder ! Cette chanson est une emprunte de nostalgie, c'est une acception amère de la réalité. Ce n'est pas la plus joyeuse des chansons, je vous l'accorde, mais elle est très émouvante et surtout je trouvais qu'elle collait particulièrement bien avec la situation sur laquelle je voulais écrire !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**

* * *

Le ciel étoilé était particulièrement terne ce soir-là. Trop terne. Si terne. Les douze constellations du zodiaque ne brillaient plus de cet éclat vivace et presque insolent qu'elles avaient encore i peine quelques heures.  
Le ciel était sombre. Tellement sombre. Encore plus pour elle, qui avait toujours eut la manie d'observer la voûte céleste en direction de cette même constellation, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais cessé de briller avec cette passion et cette provocation qui la caractérisaient tellement.

Sur le parvis du cinquième temple, Marine, avachie comme une poupée de chiffon, n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser l'évidence. Elle se drappait encore dans la douce illusion que le Lion était parti en mission et qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Que ces dernières 24 heures n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller aux côtés du cinquième gardien.  
Seulement, peu importe où se posait son regard, chaque détail lui rappelait la terrible réalité. Ces constellations muettes, les temples détruits, les édifices et escaliers ravagés, le sang séché que les domestiques n'avaient pas encore eut le temps ni le courage de faire disparaître, les fragments d'armures qui gisaient ça et là, et surtout, surtout, ce silence insupportable qui s'était abattu sur le Sanctuaire. Le silence caractéristique des champs de batailles, des lieux abandonnés par la vie, où il n'y a plus personne pour faire du bruit, ou pour oser en faire.

Elle se souvenait de cette époque où Aiolia et elle se tournaient autour. Chacun jouait des apparences, jouait l'indifférence, essayait de ne pas montrer son intérêt pour l'autre, par prudence, mais aussi pour survivre. Avec un Pope aussi machiavélique et versatile au pouvoir, montrer une quelconque faiblesse était prendre un risque inconsidéré, tant pour soit que pour la personne à laquelle on s'attachait.  
Aiolia se faisait violence pour garder sa réputation qu'il avait chèrement acquise, se rachetant constamment pendant des années de la pseudo trahison de son frère.  
Marine, quant à elle, s'attachait à former Seiya et à entraîner les jeunes filles placées sous la tutelle des amazones. Elle voulait absolument rester dans l'esprit des autres ce roc indestructible, toujours fidèle à ses principes, une guerrière dévouée corps et âme à Athéna.

Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, Marine avait toujours eut une conscience accrue de la fragilité et de l'instabilité de sa vie. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle risquait de ne pas faire de vieux os, et elle avait parfaitement accepté son destin dès son plus jeune âge. Mais voilà, Aiolia était rentré dans l'équation. Et à partir du moment où ils s'étaient dévoilé l'un à l'autre, elle s'était surprise à espérer que rien ne vienne troubler leur fragile harmonie. Qu'au final, elle ne mourrait peut-être pas aussi tôt qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé, et qu'il en serait de même pour le Lion.  
Les dieux en avaient décidé autrement. L'Aigle savait qu'elle avait été stupide de se bercer d'illusions, que personne n'est éternel, qu'elle aurait toujours dû garder les pieds sur terre et ses convictions en tête. Mais qui pouvait se targuer d'accepter avec autant de stoïcisme et de résignation la mort d'un être cher et la disparition d'un bonheur qui était devenu vital ?

L'Aigle savait pertinemment qu'en temps de guerre, les chevaliers d'or sont les premiers visés, et donc la plupart du temps les premiers à mourir. Leurs ennemis ne se soucient guère des chevaliers d'argent ou de bonze, ne les considérant pas comme de véritables dangers. Grossière erreur au vu des circonstances actuelles.  
Au fur et à mesure que tous sentait la guerre approcher, Marine avait la très désagréable sensation que son bonheur s'étiolait irrémédiablement, et que l'amertume et le vide remplaçaient petit à petit la plénitude et l'équilibre.  
Et c'est en cette première nuit de deuil que le poids accablant de la réalité l'écrasa, la privant de toute joie et de toute complétude.  
Elle sentait une telle vacuité en elle, comme si un vortex perfide s'était créé dans sa poitrine et aspirait jusqu'à sa plus petite once d'énergie et de volonté.  
Oui, elle se sentait telle une coquille vide, dépourvue de tout. Elle était incapable de bouger, de parler, de réfléchir, ni même d'avoir une respiration régulière. Comme si elle devait tout réapprendre.  
Vide. Ce mot seul n'arrivait même pas à exprimer l'ampleur et la profondeur de son mal-être.  
Elle avait la terrible sensation d'avoir été privée d'une partie d'elle-même, une part essentielle, vitale.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte des divagations de son esprit, un léger rictus désabusé et amer se dessina sur ses lèvres desséchées. Il y a quelques années de cela, elle aurait volontiers rit devant ce genre de discours mélo-dramatiques, qu'elle trouvait niais et exagérés.  
A cette époque, elle se refusait à aimer, ou même à se laisser aller à de simples amitiés. Elle considérait qu'aimer, peut importe le type d'amour, était bien trop dangereux, surtout dans leur cas de guerriers pouvant mourir n'importe quand. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, des souffrances en plus.

Les paroles de Shaina résonnaient encore dans son esprit, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Un jour où elles avaient eut une fois de plus un accrochage, la dispute avait dévié sur l'apparente insensibilité de Marine.  
« Tu joues la forte, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que si on sait observer un minimum, ça se voit à des kilomètres que t'es en manque d'amour. Sur ce point là je te comprend, on est tous plus ou moins logés à la même enseigne, ma pauvre. Sauf que toi, tu l'as toujours pas accepté, tu te voiles la face, parce que tu as peur d'aimer, t'as peur qu'on piétinne tes sentiments, qu'on te brise le coeur. Bah oui, aimer c'est dangereux, c'est risqué. Mais t'es une lâche Marine. Tu préfères te priver d'une chose merveilleuse plutôt que de potentiellement souffrir. »

« Aimer c'est dangeureux, c'est risqué. ». Ces mots lui vrillaient les tympans tant ils sonnaient actuellement d'une insupportable justesse.  
Elle savait que la Serpentaire, elle, avait mis de côté ses doutes et ses peurs, et avait accepté l'amour qu'elle portait à Seiya, quand bien même celui-ci ne semblait, apparemment, pas réciproque.  
La Japonaise trouva enfin la force de se lever et de faire quelques pas, vers les appartements du Lion.  
« Anciens appartements » insista-t-elle dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le deuil du Lion, et cela passait aussi par le langage.  
Mais sa bonne résolution partit immédiatement en fumée quand elle vit la porte légèrement entrebaillée, comme si le Lion était toujours là, en train de lire ou de regarder la télévision. Marine se retint même de l'appeler par son prénom, se rappelant que seul le vide répondrait à ce vieux rélfexe.  
Elle pénétra dans la partie privée du temple, et là, tous leurs souvenirs ensemble lui revinrent. Ce fut tellement brutal qu'elle en eut le vertige pendant quelques secondes.

Elle le taquinant sur sa façon de faire la cuisine, lui se vengeant en l'immobilisant pour la chatouiller, eux regardant la télévision, elle lui offrant un livre pour son anniversaire, lui, déchirant le papier cadeau pour tomber sur Hamlet et lui faire son plus beau sourire, elle sortant de la salle de bain les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, lui n'ayant pas fait attention à la microscopique flaque et glissant pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, elle riant aux éclats, eux dans la chambre, lui la touchant, l'embrassant, elle lui rendant fiévreusement ses caresses, eux ne faisant qu'un.

Marine sentait encore sa peau brûler en repensant à leurs ébats à la façon dont Aiolia réussissait à lui faire perdre la tête. Elle réalisa douloureusement que plus jamais elle ne ressentirait les larges mains du Lion sur son corps pâle comme la porcelaine, qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais dans ses bras le matin, qu'elle ne le sermonerait plus pour des raisons idiotes.

Elle fut assaillie par une sensation de désespoir sans fin, qui semblait lui compresser la poitrine, l'empêcher de laisser échapper le moindre gémissement de détresse. Son être tout entier était un gouffre. Ce n'était qu'à cette instant qu'elle se rendit compte que la présence d'Aiolia lui était devenue vitale.  
Pendant quelques secondes elle songea à mettre fin à ses jours, tant elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour affronter l'avenir seule. Puis elle se souvint de ce que les Enfers réservaient à ceux qui se donnaient la mort. Si elle se laissait aller au suicide, jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver le Lion lorsqu'elle même mourra.

Elle était donc condamnée à attendre que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne la faucher. Putain de vie.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans le cinquième temple. Une présence bien connue.  
\- Je savais que je te trouverai là.  
Un simple constat, dénué, en apparence, de toute émotion. Shaina.  
Dos à elle, Marine n'eut même pas la force de lui dire de dégager, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour l'enfoncer. A sa plus grande surprise, la Serpentaire ne la provoqua pas, au contraire. Elle sentit les bras de l'Italienne s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, laissant par-là même apparaître une étonnante douceur et compassion que personne ne lui connaissait.

Un silence presque réconfortant remplaça le silence de mort qui planait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.  
\- Tu n'es pas seule, murmura imperceptiblement la Serpentaire.  
Marine ne lui répondit que par une onomatopée vaguement interrogative.  
Shaina prit une grande inspiration, puis reprit.  
\- Tu n'es pas seule à souffrir autant de la disparition d'un être cher.

A cet instant, la Japonaise ressentit dans la voix de l'Italienne, la terrible douleur qu'elle tentait difficilement de contenir. Elle savait que Shaina parlait d'elle, mais aussi de June, de Shunrei, de Seika. De toutes ces femmes qui avaient elles aussi perdu une part d'elles-même durant ces combats impitoyables.  
Elle se sentit soudain moins seule. Elle eut la sensation égoïste qu'au moins, d'autres personnes comprennaient sa douleur, car ces mêmes personnes souffraient pour les mêmes raisons.

Marine ne sut pas combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi en silence. Puis Shaina brisa de nouveau le silence.  
\- Athéna veut te voir, apparement c'est important et urgent.  
Bizarrement, l'Aigle eut un pressentiment très précis de ce dont la déesse voulait l'entretenir.  
Après tout, si Athéna lui proposait d'être Pope, elle n'allait pas refuser. Se noyer dans le travail l'aiderait peut-être à tenir.

Oui, il fallait qu'elle tienne. Pour Aiolia. Pour eux. Pour les siens.

 **.**


End file.
